


Free Fall Hotel Scenes

by LifeLover



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Caring Joe Pike, Fluff, Hurt Elvis Cole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fluffy (and slashy) missing scenes from the book "Free Fall". Elvis is shaken up after witnessing James Edward Washington's death.  Joe takes care of him.





	1. Hotel Missing Scene Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColePike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/gifts).



> This is one of favorite rare OTPs. The very first book I ever read was "Free Fall" and I honestly believe that these two are totally in love with each other (even if Elvis thinks he wants the heteronormative life with Miss Southern Belle). Joe of course is the protective caring Dom that Elvis needs in his life. Gifted to ColePike who has supplied most of the Cole/Pike works for this fandom. Thank you so much, darling! I hope you readers like - this was written back during my first flush of enjoying the mysteries. I found it when cleaning up my room in my old fics and figured I should type it up and post it. Chapter one is right after the murder.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I’ve got to be there, Joe.”_

_“If it was easy, it wouldn’t be fun.”_

 

 

 

Pike went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As I waited for him, my eyes were suddenly drawn to some flakes. Flakes of blood. James Edward Washington’s blood. I started to shake, my whole body trembling. I couldn’t help it. My gaze was riveted on those red flakes. Before I knew it, there was a large, warm hand on my shoulder. My gaze shifted to Pike, crouching in front of me.

 

“You have to keep it together, Elvis.”

 

I swallowed and tried to speak.

 

“Joe.”

 

His mouth tightened and his hand shifted to cup my jaw. His thumb traced my cheekbone and I leaned into the touch.

 

“I’ll be there after. Right now is control.”

 

I nodded and closed my eyes. Just enjoyed the pressure on my face, the heat seeping in. Just breathed in and out. I opened my eyes.

 

“I’m good. Let’s go.”


	2. Hotel Missing Scene Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once work business has finished, later that night, Cole is able to let go. Pike is there to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter took place right after the murder, but Cole & Pike had to continue business. This is later on that night, once they have time to really do the required hurt/comfort cuddling. Also, I was trying to imitate Crais' writing style with this fic. Following the tighter writing style and also imitating most of the books, which is in Cole's POV, and tends to be 1st person.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got back to the motel and got ready for bed. Pike sat on one bed and looked at me.

 

“C’mon.”

 

Eloquent. “What?”

 

He jerked his head to the side. I sat down next to him. Turning towards me, he calmly took his sunglasses off. I thought I saw something flash under the lake-surface of those blue eyes in the lamp-lit room. He **_looked_** at me, all that intensity focused on me. I exhaled shakily.

 

“Let go, Elvis.”

 

I started to tremble. “I …”

 

“I’m here. Let it go.”

 

Before I could even nod in agreement, I found myself gasping. Sobbing brokenly against Joe’s chest. I could only follow helplessly as he maneuvered us under the covers, one arm securely around me. Dimly, I was aware that his arm was over my waist. Keeping me safe in a warm, protective embrace. The other hand was carding through my hair soothingly. Being my anchor as I was swept along, unable to do anything but let shivers wrack my body. My voice murmuring “Joe … Joe … Joe …Joe …” like a prayer.

 

An indeterminate time later, I had calmed enough to let out a deep sigh and drowsily shift so I could hear the comforting rhythm of Joe’s heartbeat. He stilled, but soon resumed stroking my hair tenderly.

 

“You okay?” came the quiet rumble.

  

“mmm … yeah …” I sleepily replied.

 

“Good.” Was the soft answer.

 

“Joe? Thanks.”

 

“Yeah. Night, Elvis.”

 

“goodnight.”


End file.
